1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to methods for preparing mesoporous zeolites. More particularly, various embodiments described herein relate to the preparation of mesoporous zeolites via a process that utilizes minimal filtration steps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, methods have been described for introducing mesoporosity into zeolites such as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,589,041. As previously described, these zeolites can be treated in the presence of a pore forming agent (e.g., a surfactant) at a controlled pH under a set of certain time and temperature conditions to introduce mesoporosity into the zeolite. Thereafter, the mesostructured material can be treated to remove the pore forming agent (e.g., by calcination or chemical extraction). Although advances have been made in the art of introducing mesoporosity into zeolites, improvements are still needed.